Sextant
A sextant is an essential item for solving coordinate clues on treasure trails. A sextant can be obtained from Murphy, who can be found wandering around on the pier by the bank deposit box, in the northeastern region of Port Khazard. Be aware that it can only be obtained after talking to the Observatory professor (who may be at the Observatory or the nearby Observatory reception building to the northeast, depending upon whether the player has completed the Observatory Quest). After learning about the sextant from the professor and having a coordinate clue in your inventory (note: it must be a coordinate clue), Murphy will give you a sextant ('''Warning: '''There is a known glitch involving adding the sextant to your toolbelt in which Murphy will register you have one, but you will be unable to receive a chart as the Observatory professor will not accept the toolbelted sextant). After an update, all the treasure trails coordinate items are found in the toolbelt (watch, chart and the sextant). You still need to talk to the Observatory professor about coordinate clues. Brother Kojo in the Clock Tower can then give the player a watch. With a sextant, watch, chart and the coordinate clue scroll in their inventory, the player may dig up a casket or scroll box. The sextant, watch and chart can be added to and used from the toolbelt. If any of the items are missing, the player will not be able to dig up the casket/box at the proper spot. After first obtaining a sextant from Murphy, the player may thereafter make sextants. A sextant can be made by having one steel bar and clicking on a clock makers table in the workshop of a player's house. Operating the sextant is a fairly simple task. The idea is to put the horizon and the sun in the middle of the screen. First use the vertical 'arrow buttons' on the right to put the horizon in the centre of the viewer on the right hand side. Then use the horizontal arrow buttons to move the sun onto the horizon in the middle of the screen. Clicking 'get location' will give the coordinates of the player's position. This consists of two numbers; the first indicates how far the player is North or South of the Observatory, in degrees and minutes, and the second how far East or West. Note that one degree is 60 minutes, and each game square is approximately 1.875 minutes. Sextants will often need to be used quickly in wilderness locations, as monster attacks can interrupt plotting. Trivia *Interestingly enough, even though the item appears to be made of wood and brass, a steel bar is the only item used in its construction. *You can obtain multiple sextants by dropping your sextant and speaking to Murphy. He will give you another sextant and you can then pick up the one that you dropped. This makes it much more convenient if you die while you have the sextant because you won't have to go back to Murphy to obtain another. *If you dig at the spot with the Meerkat familiar, you do not require the chart, sextant, or watch, just the clue scroll in your inventory. fi:Sextant